BBI: Behind the Scenes
by blackstardragon2
Summary: An afterstory to the aftermath of BBI. Rated T for Language.


**AN/**

**I really don't have anything to say. I've pretty much stopped writing MFB. I just don't like as much as I did before.**

*****Page Break*****

Last Time….

_"G-g-good b-b-bye" Yuu choked in between tears. And hugged Simi. Their lips connected for a few seconds before Jewel pulled them off of each other._

_"I-I-I love you" Kenta said and did the same with Sami. Leona pulled them off._

_Ginga ran up on stage and gave the twins a hug._

_"Bye Simi and Sami" he said in tears and walked down. Hikaru was next and also did the same._

_Tsubasa hugged them and tears slid down his cheeks as well._

_Kyoya and Ryuga walked on to stage and with a pained expression. They tried to keep their normal look but it was strained. They gave each of the twins a firm hug and walked off stage._

_"Are you done yet?" Dragon asked and the twins finally snapped. Simi took the gun form Dragon's hand and Leona's gun was taken by Sami._

_"If I'm going to die, then it won't be because off you" Simi said and held the gun up to her own head._

_"I refuse to die like my parents" Sami said and also held the gun to her head._

_"Good-Bye. We love you" Were the twins' last words._

_They pulled the trigger._

_The floor was coated in blood._

"Cut!" the dirrectior yelled and Simi got up off the floor.

"Damn it! Death scenes are so messy to film these days!" she complained wiping the fake blood off her head before punching the wall next to her causing a small whole.

"Cool it sis! Remember what I said about law suits!" Sami said and crossed her arms.

"I'm so sorry!" Dragon yelled attacking the twins in a hug."I know I was just fallowing a script but I feel so mean!" She said with anime tears streaming down her face.

Simi smirked and patted her head. Very few people knew that Dragon was actually a crybaby when she wasn't acting.

"It's okay! It's was just a script!" Sami attempted to sooth the small crying author.

"But I held a gun to you two!" She whimpered with tears still building in her eyes.

"It's fine. We only did all of this to see if your readers still like us! The response was so affecting to us you knows you can't get rid of us. Right?"

"I love you too much to really get rid of you!" Dragon kept crying much to the annoyment of Kyoya and Ryuga.

"I'm glad that's over!" Yuu chirped walking next to Simi. "Filming makes me hungry! Let's go het Ice-cream!"

"But I don't get paid until this afternoon" Simi frowned and Yuu held up a black leather wallet.

"Ice-cream is on Eagle Man!" he grinned and Simi smirked.

"Of course it is" she laughed and fallowed Yuu out the room.

"Give it back!" Ginga yelled at Masamune tugging on a small bottle that was in the latter's grip.

"NO! These are my fake tears!" He screams and continued in a tug of war with the bottle.

"You didn't even USE them in the shoot!"

"So? What if I want to use them in my future!?"

"A future of robbing banks!"

"Don't get my future mixed up with Kyoya's!"

"Shut up!" Kyoya yelled and smacked Masamune on the back of the head. Too bad he stumbled in to Jack who was fawning over his paintbrush. He was pushed right in to jack's arms.

Jack looked up to see the Unicorn blader in his arms and gave him a seductive smirk.

"I knew you would come running in to my arms someday!" He squealed and locked his lips full passion with Masamune.

"Ooooohhh" Simi said from the back of the room eating her ice-cream with Yuu, Sami, and Kenta.

"Digi is not going to like that" Sami smirked opening the door to revel an engraged Digi.

"I sure as hell, don't!" He yelled and tapped Jack on the shoulder. Jack turned around to meet the full anger of Digi's fist. "Keep your dirty hands off my boyfriend!"

"Oh dear!" Jack squealed after getting up off the floor. "You messed up me make up!"

"I'll mess up a whole lot more than that if you don't keep the fuck away!" he threaten.

"Hey! I'm a man! I'm the awesome number one blader! I can take care of myself!" Masamune cut in and Digi rolled his eyes.

"That's not what you said last night when I topped you" He said like it was the most casual thing in the world. Masamune flushed.

"S-s-shut up!"He stutters and Ginga laughed.

"I bet you enjoyed it!" he teased and Masamune kicked him.

"But you did" Digi said and Masamune kicked him too. He missed.

"And, I thought I sucked at soccer" Sami said licking her white chocolate covered ice creamed lips.

"Nah, you are more on the uncoordinated side" Simi said licking her own lips.

"Hey!"

"Sis…..you got hit by a car…..and it was parked"

"Shut up!"

"Can't deny the truth!"

"Yheh, well you failed a kindergaden test!"

"It had very hard algebraic equations"

"Yheh, like 2 plus 2?"

"Of course not! Everyone knows that's 22! I mean the hard ones like 1 plus 1!"

"…."

"Too shocked to speak!?"

"Yes….by your level of stupidity….."

"Why you little….." She growled running full force in to her twin. Luckily, Kenta pulled her out of the way and Simi ran right trough the closet Digi and Masamune often use.

'"A few minutes later, a scream was herd and she ran out with anime tears and sat down next to join Dragon who was still crying.

"I wonder what was in there." Kenta wondered out loud.

"The world may never know" Sami said putting a tootsie pop in her mouth.

"Hey, I have a great idea! Let's end the episode like they do on TV with everyone laughing!" Yuu suddenly announced and everyone looked at him.

"Um…okay but what do we laugh at?" Sami asked raising an eyebrow and Yuu grinned.

"How about Ryuga's Dragon boxers?" Yuu said holding up a pair of pink boxers with purple sparkly glitter and everyone laughed like they do at the end of a shitty cartoon.

The End

**AN/**

**Yes, I know its complete shit. **

**R&R**

**Dragon Out**


End file.
